pincosuifandomcom-20200213-history
Settings:Containers
This settings allows you to customize the containers. Containers *'Toggle COntainer Contents Info:' if enabled, every container will shows the contents info underneath it's window. :: *'Default Container/Corpse/Player Vendor View:' the default view for the containers/Corpses/Player Vendors. You ca choose between: ::*'Grid:' grid view. :: ::*'List:' list view. :: ::*'Freeform:' the freeform view is the same style used on the Classic Client. :: ::NOTE: in freeform view, the items are pixellated and the colors may result be wrong, and also in the 3rd+ level of sub-containers, you may be unable to click/select items. All this can't be fixed because the whole system is located inside the client. ::You can switch view from the GREEN button present in every container. By doing that the value will be saved for that container (corpses and player vendor value is saved globally for those category and not singularly like for the other containers). *'Enable Grid Legacy Containers:' this mode uses the legacy (freeform) background for the grid/list mode. If this mode is disabled you can resize the containers with the arrow on the bottom right of the container window. The image below shows the difference. :: *'Enable Container Type Icon:' (only available if the Grid Legacy mode is disabled) allows you to toggle the container stereotype icon on the top left of the container window. :: *'Enable Grid On Containers:' if enabled, you will be able to see the grid around the items in grid mode. :: *'Enable Alternate Grid Color:' if enabled, you can use custom alternate colors for the grid. The colors can be specified by changing Base Grid Color and Alternate Grid Color. :: *'Enable Extra Bright Background:' shows an extra bright background for the grid mode. The color used for the grid will be the Base Grid Color. :: *'Base Grid Color:' the base color used for the Extra Bright Container mode and for the Alternate Grid mode. *'Alternate Grid Color:' the alternate color used for the Alternate Grid mode. *'Cascade Settings:' this allows you to choose the direction where new container opens between: ::*TOP LEFT to BOTTOM RIGHT ::*TOP RIGHT to BOTTOM LEFT ::*BOTTOM LEFT to TOP RIGHT ::*BOTTOM RIGHT to TOP LEFT ::*RANDOM :: Loot Sort Order Click the arrows ▲ and ▼ to change the priority of the items type in this section. The order of those items will be the order used by the loot sort system. The items types are: *Gold *Artifacts *Set *Paragon Chest *Treasure Map *Instruments *Materials *Reagents *Relic Legendary Artifact *Relic Major Artifact *Relic Greater Artifact *Relic Lesser Artifact *Relic Major Magic Item *Relic Greater Magic Item *Relic Lesser Magic Item *Relic Minor Magic Item *Relic *Essence Legendary Artifact *Essence Major Artifact *Essence Greater Artifact *Essence Lesser Artifact *Essence Major Magic Item *Essence Greater Magic Item *Essence Lesser Magic Item *Essence Minor Magic Item *Essence *Residue Legendary Artifact *Residue Major Artifact *Residue Greater Artifact *Residue Lesser Artifact *Residue Major Magic Item *Residue Greater Magic Item *Residue Lesser Magic Item *Residue Minor Magic Item *Residue Finders Keepers The Finders Keepers system allows you to search for specific items with specific properties, and those items will be moved on the top of the loot sort list. To add an item to the Finders Keeper you have to press "ADD ITEM" and fill this form: *'Item Description:' this description is just for you in order to better recognize the items on a list. *'Item Type:' the type of item you are looking for. You can use "ANY" if you don't want to specify a type. *'Highlight Color:' the color is used for the name of the item in the loot sort. *'Set As Trash:' if you set an item as trash, the system will work at the contrary. Basically in item set as trash will be moved to the bottom of the loot sort list instead of moving it at the top. *'Add Property:' you can specify up to 6 property per item "SUBMIT" to save the item (or the changes if you are editing it). NOTE: to edit an item just click on its name and the same form used for adding an item will be shown so you can change the values. category:Settings